La esperanza para mi corazón destrozado eres tú
by Sakuritaa.And.Shaoraan.Kiss
Summary: La vida no es como lo pintan..A veces nos trae muchas desgracias y eso es lo que le pasa a una muchacha de 13 años llamada sakura kinomoto . Tras la muerte de sus padres y de su unico hermano,¿volverá a tener esperanzas de ser feliz nuevamente? SxS
1. Recuerdos Tormentosos

La mañana comenzaba muy tormentosa,para ella no es facil despertar todos los días sin ellos,sin su unica familia a las que perdió en un horrible accidente de avió por un milagro ella logró noche en la que ella dormía,ella comenzó a recordar.

_**Pasajeros estén tranquilos por favor todo estará bien**_

_**Como puede decir eso azafata,no vez que el avión se estrellará y no nos salvaremos!**_

_**Tranquila mamá**_

_**No sakura , Ahhhhh!**_

_**Nadeshico!**_

_**Papa! nooooo! Touya!**_

El avión se estrelló en un edificio de tomoeda,llegaron medicos para asegurar que no hubiese ningun herido y entonces,encontraron a sakura,pero no encontraron a su familia sino despues de dos semanas.

Sakura despertó muy agitada aquella noche,ese recuerdo la atormentaba más que cualquier otra cosa que pudiese haber.

_**Jamas seré feliz**_ - Pensaba ella,perdiendo casi todas sus esperanzas .

Y con ese ultimo pensamiento,ella se quedo día siguiente,ella se despertó muy triste por el sueño que tuvo la noche anterior,pero desechando todos sus pensamientos se dispuso a levantarse y tomar una se iba a la secundaria,ella pensó que es lo que le depararía el destino esta vez y otra vez desechando sus pensamientos,entró al salón saludando a todos con una sonrisa que supo fingir muy bien.

Al llegar a su asiento,se encontró con su mejor amiga..

_**Hola sakurita.**_

_**Buenos días tomoyo**_ - Fingiendo estar bien.

_**Lamentablemente no puedes fingir ante mí,¿otra vez soñaste con ese día sakurita?**_

_**Sí,me da muchísima pena que ellos no estén conmigo y..me siento terriblemente sola tomoyo**_ - largandose a llorar.

_**No te sientas así sakurita,recuerda que somos amigas y por lo tanto,no estas tienes a mí.**_

_**Muchas gracias quiero**_

_**Y yo a ti amiga , mira llegó el profesor.**_

_**Alumnos sientense por día de hoy tenemos a un nuevo compañero,él viene desde el extranjero,así que tratenlo de la mejor manera posible.**_

Todos asintieron y luego vieron que entraba su nuevo compañero.

_**Su nombre es Li Shaoran**_ - habló el profesor - _**Por favor,sientate detrás de Kinomoto.**_

_**Por supuesto.**_

Shaoran retomó su camino y se dirigió a su asiento,pero antes,se detuvo en frente de sakura para observarla con una tímida sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a la pequeña.

_**Buenos días,mi nombre es Li Shaoran,¿cuál es el tuyo?**_

_**Sakura Kinomoto**_-Respondió con una sonrisa.

_**Mucho gusto , ¿puedo llamarte por tu nombre?**_

_**Claro que sí.**_

_**Entonces,tú puedes llamarme Shaoran.**_

Y Así fué como comenzó su día,con un lindo encuentro entre Shaoran y ella.

2 semanas después...

_**Amiga lo lamento mucho**_ - le decía un Shaoran muy triste,después de enterarse de la muerte de los padres y hermano de sakura.

_**No te preocupes Shaoran,después de todo esto estaba destinado,yo no puedo hacer más que solo recordarlos.**_

_**¿Que puedo hacer para que recuperes esa sonrisa saku?**_

_**No te preocupes,estoy bien**_ - le dijo mostrandole una sonrisa que no convenció del todo a Shaoran.

_**Bueno,está bien,pero no pienso dejarlo asi sabes?**_ - Esto hizo que Sakura le diera un gran abrazo que Shaoran se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

_**Gracias,de verdad,muchas gracias**_-Decía la niña muy feliz.

**Notas de la autora:**_Mis queridos lectores,me he esmerado mucho por escribir una historia así,la verdad es que no me cuesta tanto pero trate de hacer lo mejor posible para que me quedara que me puedan dejar sus reviews y decirme si hay algo que deba cambiar del los agradecería de todo corazó por montones._

_Atentamente,Melissa ! :)_


	2. Enamorados sin saberlo

La mañana comenzaba muy tormentosa,para ella no es facil despertar todos los días sin ellos,sin su unica familia a las que perdió en un horrible accidente de avió por un milagro ella logró noche en la que ella dormía,ella comenzó a recordar.

_**Pasajeros estén tranquilos por favor todo estará bien**_

_**Como puede decir eso azafata,no vez que el avión se estrellará y no nos salvaremos!**_

_**Tranquila mamá**_

_**No sakura , Ahhhhh!**_

_**Nadeshico!**_

_**Papa! nooooo! Touya!**_

El avión se estrelló en un edificio de tomoeda,llegaron medicos para asegurar que no hubiese ningun herido y entonces,encontraron a sakura,pero no encontraron a su familia sino despues de dos semanas.

Sakura despertó muy agitada aquella noche,ese recuerdo la atormentaba más que cualquier otra cosa que pudiese haber.

_**Jamas seré feliz**_ - Pensaba ella,perdiendo casi todas sus esperanzas .

Y con ese ultimo pensamiento,ella se quedo día siguiente,ella se despertó muy triste por el sueño que tuvo la noche anterior,pero desechando todos sus pensamientos se dispuso a levantarse y tomar una se iba a la secundaria,ella pensó que es lo que le depararía el destino esta vez y otra vez desechando sus pensamientos,entró al salón saludando a todos con una sonrisa que supo fingir muy bien.

Al llegar a su asiento,se encontró con su mejor amiga..

_**Hola sakurita.**_

_**Buenos días tomoyo**_ - Fingiendo estar bien.

_**Lamentablemente no puedes fingir ante mí,¿otra vez soñaste con ese día sakurita?**_

_**Sí,me da muchísima pena que ellos no estén conmigo y..me siento terriblemente sola tomoyo**_ - largandose a llorar.

_**No te sientas así sakurita,recuerda que somos amigas y por lo tanto,no estas tienes a mí.**_

_**Muchas gracias quiero**_

_**Y yo a ti amiga , mira llegó el profesor.**_

_**Alumnos sientense por día de hoy tenemos a un nuevo compañero,él viene desde el extranjero,así que tratenlo de la mejor manera posible.**_

Todos asintieron y luego vieron que entraba su nuevo compañero.

_**Su nombre es Li Shaoran**_ - habló el profesor - _**Por favor,sientate detrás de Kinomoto.**_

_**Por supuesto.**_

Shaoran retomó su camino y se dirigió a su asiento,pero antes,se detuvo en frente de sakura para observarla con una tímida sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a la pequeña.

_**Buenos días,mi nombre es Li Shaoran,¿cuál es el tuyo?**_

_**Sakura Kinomoto**_-Respondió con una sonrisa.

_**Mucho gusto , ¿puedo llamarte por tu nombre?**_

_**Claro que sí.**_

_**Entonces,tú puedes llamarme Shaoran.**_

Y Así fué como comenzó su día,con un lindo encuentro entre Shaoran y ella.

2 semanas después...

_**Amiga lo lamento mucho**_ - le decía un Shaoran muy triste,después de enterarse de la muerte de los padres y hermano de sakura.

_**No te preocupes Shaoran,después de todo esto estaba destinado,yo no puedo hacer más que solo recordarlos.**_

_**¿Que puedo hacer para que recuperes esa sonrisa saku?**_

_**No te preocupes,estoy bien**_ - le dijo mostrandole una sonrisa que no convenció del todo a Shaoran.

_**Bueno,está bien,pero no pienso dejarlo asi sabes?**_ - Esto hizo que Sakura le diera un gran abrazo que Shaoran se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

_**Gracias,de verdad,muchas gracias**_-Decía la niña muy feliz.

**Notas de la autora:**_Mis queridos lectores,me he esmerado mucho por escribir una historia así,la verdad es que no me cuesta tanto pero trate de hacer lo mejor posible para que me quedara que me puedan dejar sus reviews y decirme si hay algo que deba cambiar del los agradecería de todo corazó por montones._

_Atentamente,Melissa ! :)_


End file.
